


Parasite

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-26
Updated: 2007-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Parasite

Title: Parasite  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #208: Mistletoe  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Parasite

~

“No parasites this year?” Severus asked, looking about suspiciously.

Harry snickered. “No, I’ve heard that lecture too often. This year, no mistletoe.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You can be taught? Incredible.”

On impulse, Harry stuck his tongue out.

As quick as thought, Severus was there, breath gusting hotly onto Harry’s cheek. “You know better than that, brat.”

Harry smirked. “Oh? Whatever do you mean?”

“You can’t make that sort of promise without following through.”

Before he gave himself over for thorough snogging, Harry had time to contemplate that a lack of mistletoe hadn’t adversely affected his love life one whit.

~


End file.
